Interview with the Twin Archers
by anaklusmos1
Summary: I'm Mary Foxx and after requests for more interview, I have decided to do just that. Artemis wasn't always going to be celibate and Apollo is really bisexual. I'm here to interview them on their love life, their relationship between them and any secrets.
1. Disputes

**Interview with the Twin Archers**

After the fight between Hyperion and Apollo, Artemis apologised and promised me an exclusive interview with her. Unfortunately, Apollo wanted me to interview him with her. Maybe it's a twin thing. We met at Apollo's mortal home in Malibu. What can I say? It was huge, there was plenty of sunlight and there was a massive back pool.

"You're such a show off" Artemis complained as we walked in. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm the god of light; I like to be flashy." At least he was being honest. We walked to the outside pool and grabbed some seats by a table in the shade.

"Okay, shoot" Apollo said.

"Okay, who was born first?"

"I was" They said in unison. "No...Yes" This was getting weird.

"Seriously, lying doesn't suit you." Artemis scoffed.

"She's right." I replied. "You are known as the Truth Teller." He rolled his dazzling eyes.

"Fine, Artemis was born first." _Gasp._ Yes, Apollo has admitted to being the younger twin.

"Then why do you call her your _little_ sister?" I asked.

"Well, because she's always frolicking about as a 12 year old."

"I've talked to you about that! My hunters are typically in their young teens. It would be pretty unfair if I was going around showing off my developed body."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Also, if I were the little brother people might get the idea that I'm incapable of looking after you. I love you and I want every scum bag out there to know that when they mess with you, they mess with me. Then they shall feel the burning intensity of my wrath." As he was making his speech, his eyes were literally set alight. I guess that's a god thing.

"Awe..." Artemis leaned in to hug her brother and give him a kiss on the cheek. How sweet. "Big brother or little brother, I know that you'll always be there for me." A stunning grin flashed across Apollo's face. I'm surprised I didn't go blind.

"On to the next question; Artemis, what was it like to have your only love killed by your brother?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about? She's the one who impaled him with the arrow." He exclaimed defensively.

"But you tricked her."

"He did?" Artemis was sounding confused. "'Hey Artemis, I bet you can't hit that target way over there.' You set me up!" She yelled. "You _made_ me kill Orion!"

"I-I was trying to protect you. Remember what we were just talking about. I love you so much I didn't think that any guy deserved you."

"And thanks to you I have lost the _only _man I have **ever**__loved. Over a thousand years passed. I still haven't gotten over him. We were deeper than Romeo and Juliet, closer than Jack and Rose! I still cry when I see that movie. Because I'm like her but worse because _I _killed the man I loved."

She began to burst out crying. I seriously did not expect this from her. Artemis is a goddess. Not just any either. She is the goddess of the hunt. She was meant to be a fierce warrior, not a crying heartbroken girl.

"Apollo, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"I'm really sorry Artemis. I just wanted to protect you and your virginity. You'd be amazed how many creeps are out there."

"And you're one of them!" She raged.

"Okay, I had that one coming. Orion was a hunter but I think his catch of the day was your heart."

"Yeah, so what if it was? I'm a goddess; I can take care of myself. Sometimes you need to make some mistakes in life. That's how you learn and grow. Even gods make mistakes. But now I'll never know if being with Orion would have been a mistake or the single best decision I ever made."

Apollo was really looking guilty now but I was a bit too. I had no idea that after all these centuries Artemis didn't know the real reason behind her lover's death.

"Look, I'm sorry too. If I'd known that you didn't know, I'd never have brought it up."

"It's okay." Apollo said. "This skeleton was going to jump out of the closet sooner or later. I should know. I'm the god of prophecy."

"You have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now Apollo."

"I think I have an idea."

"Do you two mind finishing the interview?"

"We promised you one and I like to keep promises." Apollo replied.

"Same here"

"Great. So Apollo, you're bisexual. What do your female lovers think of this?"

"Err; I guess they tend to feel threatened. I mean those who know. Most of them don't. How do you know?"

"I'm a journalist; I make it my job to know. Besides, it's all there on Wikipedia."

"DARN IT! No wonder I've been rejected recently. Me, Apollo- rejected! I don't get rejected. I reject." Wow, someone is full of themselves.

"It explains why you've been getting so many male friend requests of GodFace." Artemis said.

"Yeah, I was wondering."

"So let's talk about your male loooooooves."

"Can we please not? The whole Hyacinthus relationship is really painful to talk about. Do you have any idea what it's like to kill your loved one?"

"Yeah I think I do." Artemis snapped

"But you know that it was an aided killing, right?"

"I know a lot of things. And I know who killed Hyacinthus and I still hate Zephyr, that murderer." He said it with such malice; I was afraid he would get up and race after the wind god. For those of you who don't know what happened, basically:

Apollo and Zephyr both loved Hyacinthus.

Hyacinthus chose Apollo

When Apollo and Hyacinthus were practising their discus throwing, the jealous Zephyr decided to blow Apollo's discuss out of course.

Either accidently or on purpose, the discuss beheaded Hyacinthus.

His head fell clean off and Apollo was so depressed, he turned his dead love into a flower now known as the Hyacinth.

"Lord Apollo, tell me- how did this make you feel?"

"Feel? It felt horrible! I'd had my heart torn out before but this was different. Hyacinthus loved me back. We were meant to be." He was really distraught and the glow he normally had around him faded.

"But you got over him didn't you? I mean you have plenty of demi-god kids to prove that."

"I know that Hyacinthus wouldn't want me to be depressed forever. I've moved on but I will never forget him." Aaw, how sweet.

So you've heard about their squabbles and heart break. Next up, vengeance and secrets; this is Mary Foxx.

**Author's Note: Please let me know what you think. I know it's not very funny yet. I'm leaving that for the next chapter. I wanted to inform the readers about them first.s**


	2. Apollo's Interview

**Author's Note: Secrets will be revealed...**

Relaxing in the Bahamas

So Apollo decided that for the next interview, we would go to the Bahamas. I had packed all my things the previous night so when I heard a knock on the door, I was ready. My roommate Eleen Start opened it.

"Hello, is Mary here?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, come right in" She answered. As he entered, Eleen gave me an astonished look from behind me. I just rolled my eyes. 'He's SO hot', she mouthed. He seemed to smile, knowingly.

"So, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yup, let's go."

We walked to his awesome sports car and flew away. That's right, we _flew _away. At first I was really scared but then I was okay.

"Don't worry babe, I've got you." He said, draping his arm over me.

"Please keep your distance from me. This is not a date- it is an interview. You requested it after your ratings came down when you were defeated by Hyperion." My interviews were posted in the Olympian Times. It was the first anyone-although in case you are wondering, I am a _very _minor goddess- to be allowed to interview the gods and Titans.

"Please don't mention it."

"Sorry, my readers deserve to know. How did you feel when you got pummelled by the supposedly weakened Titan? You did know that he wasn't at his strongest, right?"

"Urm, how about we arrive at our destination and _then_ you question me?" He asked, keeping both eyes on the road- err, sky. I groaned. He was just trying to avoid the question. But I knew I'd find out the truth sooner or later.

We landed outside a hotel in the Bahamas. "Time to check in" He chirped.

"Really, there is no need. We aren't staying long."

"That's what you think" He opened his door and then walked around to open mine for me.

"Thanks"

He booked a King sized room despite my objection.

"Great, let's hit the beach" He suggested.

"I don't think that's really the sort of environment that we need to do a proper interview."

"Would you relax? Life's not all work you know." I could tell that Apollo was usually the life of the party, now that Dionysus was stuck at Camp Half-Blood. We walked to the closest beach and all of a sudden, I was in a bikini. I turned to face Apollo, who was in trunks.

"Nice arse" He commented. I waved my hand at him, focusing on my godly powers. I smiled as he flew into the sea.

"Argh" He screamed. When he came out, I was sitting on a beach chair and he was dripping in water. "You're going to pay for that one" He threatened, grinning.

He grabbed me as I screamed, kicking and slapping, into the sea. The salt water hit my senses and for a moment, I forgot I was immortal. All I could think about was my fear of death. Then there was a whistle.

"Hey, stop that!" My eyes were blurred but I could tell that it wasn't Apollo's voice. The next thing I knew, I was in the arms of someone else. The strong man pulled me out of the raging sea. He laid me down on the warm sand, examining me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I made a 'thumbs up' sign. "We could press charges on that guy if you want."

"No, he's my friend. It's ok. He was just mucking about." On cue, Apollo jogged over.

"Chill out man, I didn't mean any harm." He insisted.

"What you did was stupid and reckless! You could have killed her!" He yelled. He had no idea how wrong he was. I sat up, hoping to calm things down between the two.

"Its okay, Mr Lifeguard" because I didn't know his name "Thanks a lot though"

He was seething in anger but seeing as how I didn't want to press charges, he walked away, getting back on his tall chair.

After a while, we got started on our interview. We sat on our own beach chairs, tanning at the same time. I snapped my fingers and my question paper appeared.

"Wow! You sure are organised." He commented.

"That's me! Okay, first question of the day. It is well known that you are a very outgoing, happy and lively god."

"Yup" He was relaxing, his eyes closed, absorbing the heat.

"Tell us about your dark side. Everyone has one."

"What do you want to know?" He looked bemused now. His eyes flickered open and I saw his clear blue eyes.

"Well, everyone knows the story of you and Hermes. He stole your cattle the day he was born and you got mad. He appeased you by giving you your famous lyre. Out of curiosity, what would you have done to him had he not been so clever?"

"Huh, I'm not too sure." He seemed to ponder this a little while. "A life time of servitude...or perhaps I would have used him for target practise." He grinned, pleased with his idea.

"Okay. So the other day we talked about your male lover Hyacinthus." He seemed to tense when I brought up this subject. "I suppose time doesn't always heal the wound." I smiled at him sympathetically. He just shook his head.

"So when you get into relationships nowadays are you actually looking for a deep, honest relationship?" I asked.

"I suppose not. I mean, with mortals I can't just tell them my true identity on the first date." True. "I guess when I start a new relationship I'm looking for something to fill the void. Some people think of me as 'the bachelor' god but I'm not the only single one, you know." Trust me, I did. Hermes had asked me out before- oops, this is _Apollo's _interview, not mine- pay no attention to my blathering. "I don't handle being alone very well. I do highly admire women. Guys don't like talking about emotions. With us, a punch is like a therapy session." Okay, men are _weird!_

"So you don't just go sleeping around for your own satisfaction? A source has it that you never really like Cassandra. You just like her because she gave good or-"

"Woah! What age group is this interview for anyway?" He interjected. Crap.

"Teens and up" I admitted.

"I do not want my kids hearing about this. You'd better leave that part out for another interview." I slumped on my chair, in defeat.

"Fine"

"Next question?"

"First answer my last question."

"Which was?"

"Do you just sleep around for the sake of it?"

"No..." He thought about it for a second. A single slip of the tongue and he knew I could ruin him. "Women are to be respected and I don't lead them on. I always warn a woman if they're into me. But I have been known to twist the truth."

"Right, so do you just leave when they're pregnant?"

"Not always. Can we talk about something else? A lot of demi-gods have been starting to read your articles and I don't want to give them the wrong impression. I do support the women financially if they let me."

"Sure"

"You've been challenged to music playing contests before, right?"

"By those stupid enough to"

"You were challenged by the god Pan. Tmolus, the mountain god favoured your playing whilst King Midas favoured Pan." Apollo grinned with his pearly whites as he saw where this was going.

"Tell my readers what you did to Midas."

"I turned his ears into that of a donkey. Maybe with bigger ears, he would be able to hear well. I particularly enjoyed seeing the look on his face when all his subjects found out and laughed. Of course we gods we laughing too." It's a shame I hadn't lived that long. I'd have loved to see it myself.

"Back to your dark side; the satyr Marsyas also challenged you. Correct?"

"Correct" He was now eating some grapes.

"Ooh, gimme" I exclaimed. I threw one at me and it bounced off my nose.

"That was a terrible catch"

"I wasn't ready."

"Get ready...get set...catch!" He threw a grape and I leapt forward in my attempt to catch it. I landed with my face in the sand but I had caught the grape. Apollo laughed at me, helping me up. "That was hysterical!" I wiped the sand off and then bowed at my one-god audience.

"As I was saying, the satyr challenged you to a music competition. The Muses deemed you both equal until you ordered him to play and sing at the same time."

"Yup. It was no sweat with me on the lyre but he was playing a flute. Pity he didn't have a second mouth. He lost and I had my revenge."

"You flayed him alive and then nailed his skin to a nearby pine tree." I said in disgust.

"Well that'll teach him not to challenge a god." He was leaning way back with his hands behind his head. I had confiscated his grapes for laughing at me and was now eagerly consuming them. "Hubris was his fatal flaw and I ensured the _fatal _part." It was clear that he didn't think mortals and immortal- especially gods- were equal at any level.

"That's not entirely true." He admitted. But at the end of the day, we're older and more powerful. They should show us some respect."

"Okay. Next, your son challenged you."

"I have a lot of sons, be specific."

"The all knowing, all seeing Apollo has forgotten?" I asked playfully.

"Some of us don't have a wise Titaness in our stomachs to tell us things we don't know"

"Pardon?"

"Holy Hera! Please don't tell Zeus I said anything." He begged, panicked.

"Okay..." I promised cautiously. I would have to investigate soon. "So this son of yours, Cinyras, challenged you."

"I won right?" He asked.

"Yes." He snapped his fingers and gave me two thumbs up. "Then he committed suicide" His smile disappeared.

"Why?" I shrugged my shoulders. How was I to get in the head of a frantic demi-god?

"I suppose he heard about what you did to Marsyas and figured it was safer to kill himself in his chosen way."

"That sounds silly. I wouldn't kill my own son. Still, a punishment would have been a good idea...I would have asked Nemesis for some ideas." Yikes! I wouldn't want to be an enemy of Apollo. With Nemesis' punishments and Apollo's power, I'd rather go to Hades straight away without the torture.

As our interview drew to a close, I grew tired.

"Thanks for the interview. Can you take me home now?"

"Now can-do. Sunset isn't in hours."

"So I'm stuck here in the blistering heat?" I asked.

"We could go back to the hotel."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay but don't try anything or you'll regret it." He simply smiled. Later on that night, we made love like there was no tomorrow. Of course, this was a mutual one night only.

**Author's Note: Making out with Apollo...in my dreams! Please review. Should I interview Artemis on her own next or just stop and move on with my life?**


	3. Artemis in a Nightclub

**Author's Note: I know I've kept you waiting for an update and I apologise. I do have a life outside fanfiction though, lol.**

**I hope you enjoy my chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Artemis in a Night Club

For this interview, I really wanted to get Artemis out of her comfort zone. She agreed on the basis that the official part of the interview was inside, behind closed doors. So we went back to Apollo's flashy house in Malibu and when he tried to eavesdrop, Artemis told me she flashed him in a volcano. Oh, the wrath of an angry goddess. We sat outside by the swimming pool on comfortable chairs under an umbrella. We would tan later.

"So Artemis, I know about the story about the Aloadae twins. Why don't you tell us your account of things for the readers who are unaware of this event?" I asked. She wrinkled her nose.

"Do we have to start with that story?"

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you about what you think of Apollo's sexuality."

She just shrugged. "If Apollo likes guys and girls that's fine by me. I'm all for freedom of sexuality. He's my brother. I have to love him." She smiled.

"Well, that's really nice of you. Have you met any of his boyfriends?"

"A few times. He stopped introducing me when one fell in love with me." Wow! She turned a gay man back straight.

"Were you surprised at all when you first found out." She thought about this deeply.

"No, not really. When you're a god, not many things surprise you. I was happy for him. It just meant that he had broader options."

"So basically he had a longer menu list."

" If you want to put it that way."

"Okay. Back to the twins yet?"

She sighed deeply. "Fine. The twins were giant sons of Poseidon and some other random woman. Probably a nature spirit. They were good hunters; they bragged they were the best. Really, they were just aggressive beasts. They never stopped growing. It's like they were on some super steroids."

"And what did they say they would do?" I went on.

"They said once they reached the height of Olympus, they would kidnap Hera and me and make us their wives." She shivered. "What freaks. And all the other gods were terrified of them. A war against the Titans? Sure no big deal. A war against real giants? Just give me a lightning bolt. But these mutant freaks, just the _two _of them? The gods are shaking in their togas." She rolled her eyes. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry dad! I know you love me, really." Whilst she was in her thirteen year old form, it really made her seem innocent. "Anyway, I was the only one willing to do something about them, because if I hadn't gone back on my oath yet, why would I break it for an ugly mutant giant?" She had a point.

"So what did you do?" I knew, of course. She gave me a feline smile.

"I knew that the only way to kill the Aloadae was if they killed each other."

"Thanks to me!" A voice yelled out.

"Urgh! I didn't interrupt _your _private interview, Apollo. Don't crash mine. Enjoy your fall at Victoria falls."

"Wait..." He pleaded, before, presumably being teleported away.

"Nice one" I said

"Thanks. So, anyway, I turned myself into a deer. I knew they wouldn't be able to resist a kill. I jumped between them, and leapt away just before they aimed and fired at me. By the time I looked behind me, they were already dead."

"So you managed to defeat the two giants that all the other gods feared, all by yourself?"

"Why, yes, I did. And I'm really happy I did it myself. It's nice to show what I'm capable of."

"Okay. So let's talk about R-E-S-P-E-C-T." I said. She raised her brow at me. "You remember Actaeon, right?" I asked.

"Oh, the perv. Yeah, I do."

"What were you thinking when you turned him into a stag? I mean, wasn't that a little cruel considering he was a hunter. He had dogs there that failed to recognise him, and so killed him."

"Yeah, I got a lot slack from father. 'He was a nice guy really'. I swear by dad has low standards in suitors for me. I guess because he's a..." Lightning stroke. "Dad, lightning can't strike the same place twice!" Artemis yelled up to the sky.

"It didn't. It stroke precisely two centimetres from its previous spot!" Zeus thundered. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I didn't like him. But I'd met him before you see. He kept hitting on me and he just didn't the message. But when he spied on me and my hunters whilst we were bathing in that lake, it was the last straw. He was being a pervert and he needed to be punished.

"You don't think you took it a little bit too far?" I asked.

"I am a goddess! How dare he disrespect me. What of my honour?"

"You don't think it was an accident?"

"No. He must have been following me. I could hear footsteps. I presumed that someone was just passing by. Many knew that that lake was sacred to me. Why wouldn't he have too?" Well, Artemis wasn't a goddess to mess with. That was for sure.

"Has anyone else ever accidently stumbled on you bathing before?" She blushed deeply.

"Who was it?" I squealed.

"Well there was this boy once. He was very sorry. I let him go unpunished."

"That's not who you were thinking of thought was it?"

"No..."

"Spill"

"Hermes. He had to deliver something to me. Things were weird between us for months." Well, that didn't sound too bad. "He said, every time he saw me after, he couldn't help picture me naked. Aphrodite teased me for a whole century after."

"I can imagine! But things are okay between you two now?"

"Sure! He's as annoying as ever. Busy as always. We're fine."

"Onto something else. The Ancient people of Turkey depicted you with lots of breasts." She put her head in her hands. "What did you think of that?"

"It was embarrassing! Apollo wouldn't stop going on about it. I mean, who does that?"

"The ancient Turkish, apparently."

"I kept hoping that statue would be destroyed. I even got Ares to start a war there. Nothing. It was well protected and it's _still _there!"

"Wow, that must be frustrating."

"Yes, it is. I can see that they meant well. I protect girls. It's what I do. Once they marry, their under Hera's protection. The many breasts was mean to represent my maternal aspect. Just as Apollo and I are also known to spread disease and stuff. There are more than one aspect to any one god or goddess. Then there's the flip side; the Roman version."

"So tell, us, other than Apollo, who is your favourite sibling?" I asked.

"Who said Apollo was my favourite sibling? I tolerate him most days. Otherwise, Athena."

"You mentioned your darker side, when you talked about bringing about diseases."

"yup"

"Tell me about Niobe"

"Must I? I'm sure you know the story.

"I want your version of things."

"Niobe was a Queen of Thebes. She went on about how superior she was to my mother, Leto, because she had fourteen children. They were seven boys and seven girls. That is a _lot _of kids. Anyway, she went on to say how my mum only had one of each, Apollo and I. Apollo was furious when I told him. He insisted we put her in her place. He never like it when mortals stepped out of place. Royal or not. So he killed her sons whilst they practiced athletics and I shot her daughters. We used poisonous arrows and shortly after, Amphion, Niobe's husband, killed himself. The children went on to Elysium though. I made sure Hades did that for them. It wasn't their fault their mother boasted her own praise. We gods entombed them ourselves. Niobe died of grief, I believe." Artemis looked really sad too. I suppose she didn't enjoy her revenge very much.

When the official part of the interview was over, we put on our bikinis and sunbathed. When the night came, we decided to hit the nightclubs. Artemis had never been out in these kids of places so I was forever having to tell her to calm down. I managed to convince her to take the form of a sexy twenty year old. We had a good time, drinking and dancing. I lost her at some point and I got worried. How do you lose a _goddess? _I found her in a dark corner with some guy. She was giggling a lot and I was pretty disturbed to see her flirting. It was just un-Artemis behaviour. Crap! She wasn't used to drinking? He leaned in for a kiss. That was a mistake. Artemis instinctively grabbed a knife she had hidden somewhere and stabbed him.

"I hope that's fatal" Someone said from behind me. Apollo. "Come on; let's get out of here before the police get here." He said. He grabbed Artemis as she giggled ridiculously. She couldn't support her own weight so he had to carry her to the car, and drove us back to his house. "Well done Mary. You're a terrible influence on my sister. I believe our interviews are over." He stopped the car and the door next to me opened. "You can find your way back to Olympus, right?"

"Sure. Let me know how she is."

"Please, just leave." And that was the end of that. We patched things up eventually, so don't hate on Apollo please. I'm writing his story now. It's called. **'Live and learn...as if!' **Please read it!

**Author's Note: Please review! I hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
